I love you
by twhiddleston
Summary: A P/O songfic... Based on "1 2 3 4", by "Plain white T's".


**The song is "1 2 3 4" by "Plain White T's". I cut a little from the end of the song, sorry :]**

**Spoilers: Nope, I didn't see any, did you?**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: P/O **

**Genre: Romance, Romance and a little more romance... Maybe a little humor…**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know(read as: I never saw them face-to-face) who owns them or the song. But I'd like to ;D**

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_Give me more love than I've ever had,__  
__Make it all better when I'm feeling sad,__  
__Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not._

I never imagined that I'd love someone, let alone that it'd be Olivia Dunham. The first time I saw her, I thought: trouble. An alarm beeped in my head, but I still talked to her. I let her blackmail me, even through the most of the trouble that she got me into was way bigger then Big Eddy. But just the fact that I now can see her everyday makes it all worth.

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad,__  
__Barely gettin' mad,__  
__I'm so glad I found you.__  
__I love being around you._

_You make it easy,__  
__As easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4._

I never imagined that love could be so easy and so hard; Easy to feel and to be found by other people that not the one you love; Hard to say to the only one that you want to know.

_There's only one thing,__  
__To do, three words,__  
__For you.__  
__I love you (I love you)__  
__There's only one way,__  
__To say those three words__  
__That's what I'll do.__  
__I love you (I love you)_

I walked in her office's direction and stopped at the door. I knocked.

"Come in." She said, her voice sounded tired, as always.

When I got into her office, I noticed that Walter went to talk with Astrid, probably to give me some time alone with Olivia, so I didn't care. He must have said something awful to her. Poor Astrid, she helps him a lot and what he does to her? Forget her name.

Anyway, I went into her office and said – or whispered – a simple 'Hey'.

"What's up?" She asked, without looking away from her papers.

"I just… Well, I think you are working way too much, take a break." I said, with a grin. She looked up and sighed.

"You know what? You're right, no more work for today." Wow. She can't stop surprising me. When you think you know someone – _Bang! _– everything changes. But, we're talking about Olivia Dunham. Yeah, she must've been really exhausted "Thanks." She said, smiling.

"Don't worry; I'm here for you, because I know you are here for me." Oh my God, Peter Bishop, what was that? Could I be more sappy?

Well, at least her smile grew.

_Give me more love from the very start,__  
__Piece me back together when I fall apart,__  
__Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends._

"So… Any plans for tonight?" She asked and I shrugged.

"We can walk. Just… Walk around." I was nervous, can you notice that? Yeah, I think so.

"Let's go." She said and we left the office.

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad,__  
__Best that I've had,__  
__I'm so glad I found you.__  
__I love being around you._

_There's only one thing,__  
__To do, three words,__  
__For you.__  
__I love you (I love you)__  
__There's only one way,__  
__To say those three words__  
__That's what I'll do.__  
__I love you (I love you)_

We walked for a long time, until we saw a little park.

"Let's sit." Olivia said and I nodded, sitting by her side "The sky looks lovely tonight, doesn't it?" She asked, smiling.

A gentle breeze of wind has passed us by and I said 'yes' but never taking my eyes off her.

She noticed that I was staring at her and looked at me, confused.

"What happened?" I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I know it's cliché, but that's how love is. And, surprising me again, she kissed me back.

When the kiss ended, I rested my forehead on hers and said, with an ear-to-ear smile:

_"I love you"_

The end.

**So, a review makes the deal. (What deal? Wow, I'm questioning myself. Nothing new there)**

**Just because of a little 'birthday', a note in Portuguese:**

**UHUUL MAANDY! 3 MESES DE ROTMAN E A GENTE AINDA LEMBRA DISSO, ALOKA! ROTMAN ARRASA, VALEU BRASIIIIIIIIIL!**


End file.
